Cor Crudens
by Anaralasia
Summary: Wenn Erinnerungen wie Blitze einschlagen... Sev's POV


Disclaimer : Ich hab mir alles nur ausgeliehen, verdiene damit kein Geld und leg sie später auch schön wieder zurück in Miss Rowlings Spielekiste.

Anmerkung :Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Darkfic mit Characterdeath. Das ganze ist als Oneshot gedacht.Wem das nicht zusagt soll sie nicht lesen.

Review gefällig? ;)

**--------------------**

**Cor crudens**

Regentropfen klopen leise gegen die Fensterscheibe, geziert von Eisblumen. Heißer Atem beschlägt kaltes Glas. Hände, warm, gegen Eis. Bäche strömen hinab, erschweren die Sicht auf die Dunkelheit, ihre grauen Umrisse, denn die Wolken hiägen tief, wie die drohende Erkenntnis, die bald auf den stillen Beobachter hereinbricht, wenn der erste Blitz die Finsternis erhellt.

-

_'Miss Weasley...Was tun Sie da?'_

_Stille._

_'Professor, ich kann das erklären...'_

_Erneut Stille. Scharfes Einatmen._

_'Legen Sie auf der Stelle die Klinge weg..'_

_‚Professor, ich...'_

_‚ Sofort!'_

_-_

Donner folgt, lässt die Gestalt, dunkel und einsam, zusammenfahren. Mit jedem Tropfen regnet auch die Hoffnung in Tränen herunter. Nieder auf die Erde. Tränkt Pflanzen, die sich davon nähren. Nähren von dem, was andere niedergeschmettert und verlassen hatte.

_-_

_'Ich kann nicht mehr..'_

_Geflüsterte Worte. Blicke voll von Unverständnis. Rote Haare verflochten sich mit zarten, weißen Fingern. Braun trifft auf Schwarz. Licht gegen Nacht, und doch dasselbe. Der gleiche Schmerz. Unwissend._

_'Stellen Sie sich nicht so an..!'_

_Hände klammern sich an Marmor. Rutschen ab, tiefer. Trotz der Kälte schweißnass. Zittern durchfährt den Körper, stark und doch zerbrechlich. Verletzlich. Ein Windhauch bedeckt das Gesicht, fliegt weiter. Kerzen erlischen, hinterlassen Rauch, der hoch steigt. Höher, bis an die Decke, meterweit oben gelegen. Kein Entkommen, verschwinden im Nichts. So wie der Raum, düsterer als zuvor. Vielleicht nie so düster gewesen, denn die Angst ist zu spüren, die Panik. Alles gefriert, das Herz, sonst so kalt, brennt. Brennt vor Feuer, scheint fast zu verglühen. Herzblut. Gedichte, Worte, erscheinen mit dem nächsten Blitz._

_'Warum tun Sie das...?'_

_Keine Antwort._

_'Miss Weasley, sagen Sie mir warum sie so etwas tun..sonst werde ich Sie zum Direktor bringen...'_

_Ein Hauchen. So leise._

_'Bitte... bitte nicht... kein Direktor. Es ist so kompliziert, ich kann nicht klar denken, ich... ich muss.. kann nicht.. bitte..'_

_Plötzlicher Wandel._

_'Ginny..', sanft gesprochen. Stimme, tief und unnahbar, streichelt ihre Haut wie Seide. Verstörtes Gesicht. Hände, lang, feingliedrig. Streichen über rotes Haar. Rosige Wangen. Rote Lippen treffen auf blasse._

-

Lautes Aufschluchzen. Ringen um Atem. Atem der verwehrt bleibt, Schmerzen. Die Frage wieso, ausgestoßen, hallt durch die Raum, bricht sich an den hohen Wänden. Wände, die immer näher zu kommen scheinen. Die Erdrücken wollen, erdrücken in Schuld. Die die Kehle zuschnüren, wie Eisenketten. Solche, die nicht loslassen. Die ewig folgen. Ausweg? Nirgends. Oder etwa doch...?

_-_

_' Engel.. wo bist du?'_

_Nichts._

_'Liebling?'_

_Holz knarrt, als schwere schwarze Stiefel sich darauf setzen. Von irgendwo her ertönt ein Poltern. Leises Stöhnen._

_'Ginny?'_

_Die Tür ist in Sicht. Schreie erklingen. Stöhnen wird lauter._

_'Ginny!'_

_'.. Severus! NICHT!'_

_Erneutes Schreien. Körper kleben verschwitzt aneinander. Vereinigt. Herz, dass in diesem Moment beginnt zu bluten und nie damit aufhören wird._

_'Potter...'_

-

Ein See aus Tränen. Geweint in unendlicher Trauer, als sich die letzte Erinnerung zeigt. Vom Donner untermalt wird.

_-_

_Regen. Grüne und rote Blitze. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch._

_Unmenschliches Kreischen, von Schmerz gepeinigte Menschen._

_Eine Frau, klein und zart. Mutig den Stab in der Rechten, doch die Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben. Vor ihr, gehüllt in schwarze Gewänder und einer weißen Maske, er. Das rote Haare war mit Blut verklebt._

_'Bitte nicht..', wimmerte sie._

_Obwohl sie genau wusste, dass er keine Gnade bringen würde._

_Er war einer der Gefühllosen, der Blutdürstigen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn kannte._

_Die Maske verdeckte sein Gesicht. Die junge Frau schaut auf in die Augen. Schwarze Augen. Ein entsetztes Zusammenzucken._

_' Severus... das wirst du doch nicht tun.. oder? Du hast mir doch verziehen...nicht wahr! Es tut mir doch leid..! Das hast du doch..!'_

_Das hatte er nicht. Nie würde er das tun. Er hob seine Hand, den Stab festumklammert._

_' Bitte verzeih' mir...'_

_Gefleht. Weinerlich._

_Ein weiterer grüner Blitz._

_Dann war Ruhe._

-

Zusammengekauert auf dem Boden, die Kleidung durchnässt von Tränen und Blut. Blut, das seinen Arm hinab läuft. 'Es tut mir leid.. es tut mir so leid.. ich werde dir folgen. Ich musste es tun...'

Der nächste Donner kommt. Der letzte, dann ist alles vorbei. Die Sonner erhellt den Raum, Strahlen tanzen über den enstellten, leblosen Körper.

Nichts bleibt übrig, bis auf ein blutend Herz.

Cor crudens.

------------

Revieeew?

Ana


End file.
